


Darkness

by The Elder Gays (Katanachan)



Series: The Dawn of Chaos [1]
Category: South Park, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Backstory, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Science Experiments, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, karen McCormick - Freeform, south park - Freeform, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katanachan/pseuds/The%20Elder%20Gays
Summary: Mysterion's backstory for When Heroes Fall.Darkness, for the longest time that’s all Kenny could see. When the light came, it meant pain and he prayed for the light to never come.





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Your local Elder gays here to invite you to our discord! We write a lot of different Crenny fics that aren't here on AO3 yet. It's the best way to talk to us, give us feedback, and see content before it's published!
> 
> Come join us~
> 
> https://discord.gg/Xx2AeHb

Darkness, for the longest time that’s all Kenny could see. When the light came, it meant pain and he prayed for the light to never come.

How long had he been a prisoner? How long had he been this person’s lab rat?

In the beginning he tried to keep track of time, but time was a relative issue when you were trapped in a tiny room alone in the dark. Kenny spent most of his time laying on his back gazing out the only source of light in his life; a tiny little window so high up it wouldn’t matter if he could reach it.

A few times, he did attempt to use it to escape. When the rare occurrence that he would have any energy left to use his quirk he would pop out of existence to pop back in right by the window. His little hands would grip the bars and hold on for dear life as he willed his voice to work.

But his throat was raw from the screams that would rip from him during the lab experiments he was forced to endure.

He tried, lord he tried, so many times to use his quirk to pop out of existence on the other side of that grate. But no matter how many times he tried, he could not get his quirk to work further than the inside of the compound.

He would lay there; his eyes glazed over, all hope drained from his tiny form, and watch the stars. The only thing keeping him alive was the thought that his baby sister was somewhere in this nightmare with him, that he was the only one who could save her.

So, he would try. Every single chance he got, to escape.

This pattern had him thrown into tiny rooms to punish him for his misbehavior, when he was caught. Kenny got better at not getting caught.

The experiments he was forced to bare were inhuman, an adult wouldn’t be able to handle it and the mere idea that a child of eight was able to survive them, was almost impossible.

Faceless men and women would wheel him in to a white room, sterile and cold.

In this room Kenny felt every way a person could feel pain.

They burnt his flesh, they peeled it from his muscle, broke his bones, scraped them clean of his veins and tendons. Kenny would be forced to watch, as they would inject him with poisons, toxins, and any other thing that would ravage his tiny body before his ability healed him.

He would cry out at them as they chopped limbs off to watch and measure how long it took for them to grow back, one time they even reattached a dead and decaying leg to see if it would simply heal upon being rejoined with his body.

The boy found out that day that it would.

The tests they ran were timed, they drew blood and pumped him full of so many different treatments for infectious diseases that they would purposefully introduce to his body, that Kenny would lose consciousness only to be waken again.

Why wouldn’t they let him?

Why did they want him awake?

He would beg, plead for them to answer; yet it fell on deaf ears.

And yes, Kenny would find the strength to use his quirk, the small window his aim.

He would allow them to butcher his body but he would not let them break his mind. He would meditate on the floor with the stars, keep them in his mind’s eye, imagine them in his darkest moments. Remind himself that his sister needed him, she needed him and he wasn’t going to let these people break him when she was feeling any ounce of pain he may be experiencing.

Though the tears would pour from his blue eyes, dripping silently on to the hard concrete of the ground, he knew he couldn’t stop. One more time, he tells himself in the dark, his quirk activating as he pops out of reality and reappears at the window, his fingers griping that cold metal one more time.

He fails and he falls to the ground, the bars had been wet and he hadn’t anticipated that.

Freedom once again slipping through his fingers.

His blonde hair falls over his eyes as he laughs at the irony of the situation, he laughs and laughs until it hurts to laugh. He hadn’t been aware that sound was still alive in his broken body, but hope is a pilot light that stays simmering even in the darkest places.

He smiles painfully and thinks to himself, next time, _I’ll do it_.

The day Kenny succeeds at holding onto the bars longer than a few seconds, he weeps. His vision is impaired from the number of tears that fall from his face as he stares at the stars in the sky.

No longer do they mock him, he can smell freedom and something in him changes that day.

When they come for him next, Kenny is ready.

He knows what will happen if he fails, knows they’ll throw him in a tiny room to never see the light of day again, to never see the stars again. But he chants, do it for Karen do it for Karen over and over in his mind as the door signals that its opening.

He holds his breath.

He counts the beats, he’s been watching them every single day and he knows how long it takes until the door will open and the armed man with his stun gun will come.

Kenny is ready, his fingers white with the grip he has on the bars of the window. When the man comes in he is confused momentarily and that’s the split second the small boy knows is his window, and he takes it.

“What the fuck?” The man’s voice is deep and it sounds what could possibly be scared as Kenny pops out, bending reality around him, appearing behind the man.

He doesn’t have much strength, they starve him and keep him barely alive, but he has his mind and he pays attention to details. The man wears a knife on his belt; Kenny slips it out of its holster and stabs the man in his back, over and over again.

He’s silent and his eyes are sharp as the man falls to the ground with a grunt. He next sets his eyes on the two people that come in after to tie his normally stunned body to the gurney.

They shuffle in at the sound of the man falling to the ground and they’re pale and stunned at the pool of blood on the ground.  
  
It’s too late for them.

Kenny pops out of reality and returns behind them, he slices at one leg, then the other. They both fall to join the man in white on the ground, red recoloring the area everywhere.

None of them are dead yet and he prays he didn’t hit anything important. He doesn’t want to kill these people, no matter how much they tortured him.

Murder isn’t in his heart. All he wants is to leave, to leave and take his sister with him.

The feeling of his naked feet on the ground stuns him; it’s been so long since he could feel anything but pain and the floor of his room. He walks slowly to conserve his energy, the knife in his hand painting the white floor with red droplets.

Kenny hates the sight of blood, he’s seen enough of his now to do him a lifetime of damage. But just as he turns a corner to where he hopes his sister is held in another room like his, a loud and awful alarm blares.

He’s been caught. It’s over.

Kenny wonders if he stabs himself deep enough in his heart if the healing quirk his father gave him would pause long enough to let him really leave behind this hell?

He lifts the knife, his eyes sad and pained as he stares at it.

He came so close. _He was so close, Karen_. Kenny feels his eyes burn with tears as he falls to his knees. He could try to end it now, but he would leave his beloved sister all alone.

They may even have spared her, using him instead. If he kills himself now, they might rip her eyes from her head as she watches like they did him and the thought makes him throw the knife down to the ground with a loud clank.

It’s time to stop trying to leave, he decides.

He’s no hero, he’s no one’s savior.

He can’t even save himself, why did he ever think he could save her?

His hands shake as he lifts them to his face, crying into those worthless fingers that couldn’t hold the bars for long enough, crying for all the pain he knows he’s going to suffer in the on coming days for the damage he did to the guards.

But the alarm continues and no one comes.

Kenny drops his arms and looks up, down the hallway stands a man he’s never seen before? He’s tall and has blonde hair. His face looks angry and he’s yelling at someone else as he points to Kenny on the ground. Something is in his arms and it takes Kenny’s breath away when he sees that the small figure is, Karen.

“Karen.” He croaks, his body is weak and it hurts everything in him to stand but he finds himself standing against the wishes of his body. “ **Karen**.”

He states again, his eyes wide and frightened. Was this man taking her away?

Was he going to hurt her?! He can’t have her! HE CAN’T HAVE HER!

He feels the sudden anger finally coming back from all the pain and sorrow he’s felt at the hands of these monsters. His body moves, he’s running before he realizes he can run.

The man looks shocked at the boy running towards him, “YOU PUT HER DOWN!”

He screams, a rage tearing through him that he had never felt in his life. All that pent-up pain comes to the surface as he finds his ability to use his quirk, he pops out and reappears in front of the man his hands almost snatching his baby sister.

Almost. She was so tiny and so frail. Almost. She didn’t look hurt. Almost. Her eyes lock on his. _ALMOST_.

“KENNY!” She screams, her hands reaching for him as tears fall from her cheeks.

But he almost reaches her before the man pulls her back, an explosion happening behind him. Kenny finds himself hitting a wall hard, the breath knocked out of him.

“God damn it, Deku! You said you had all the kids!” The blonde screams at someone who is fighting beyond the corner Kenny had turned.

His eyes lift at the name, Deku? He knew that name. Everyone knew that name. It was the name of the number one hero. His head lifts weakly as he bleeds, his face covered in ashes and his hair sticking to the patches where the explosion caused cuts to open.

“Oh my god, Ground Zero, get that kid out of here!” Deku screams as he dodges one of the attacker’s fists narrowly.

Kenny barely has time to register what’s happening when one of the men in white grab him and hold him close to his body as if using him as a shield. The blonde man with Karen watches in horror as the man holds a knife to Kenny’s tiny throat.

“You heroes come any closer and I’ll stick this kid like a fucking pig.” He grits out, but all Kenny can see is Karen’s little hands reaching for him and he feels a pull of strength through the haze.

Kenny takes a deep breath before he pops one last time out of existence. He knows he can’t use his quirk any more than he has or he’ll pass out.

He lands hard on the ground near Ground Zero’s feet, his head lolling as he offers his scared sister a smile.

“I’m okay, Karen. I’m here.” He says before he feels himself falling over.

The last thing he sees is his sister’s eyes and Ground Zero’s rage as he blows the man away.  
  
  
\-------  
  


Darkness, for the longest time that’s all Kenny could see. When the light came, it meant pain and he prayed for the light to never come. When he opens his eyes this time, he sees light and hope in the form of his sister asleep against his chest.

“Welcome back.” A strong voice calls from a chair and Kenny almost cries when he sees that it’s Deku. The boy wants to answer, but before he can the man in front of him smiles. How long has it been since Kenny saw a real smile?

“You’re safe now.” He hears and something inside him twists in a way he will never forget.

“Thank you.” Kenny hears himself say, “Thank you.”

_That smile._

That smile and those words, “ **You’re safe now**.”

They’re his motto now. He will become a hero worthy of them; he will become a hero who can save his sister with his own hands.

And he will never fear the darkness again.


End file.
